(Mission)RED Alert
is a unique mission in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that is not included amongst the main missions. It can however be a limited time mission as it is made to celebrate the Games for RED event. The main opposing zombie hero for this mission is . This mission also features The Smash as an opposing zombie hero. In addition, each level has a provided deck that the player must use and the player cannot change the deck to use for this mission. The player also can only play as , even if the player didn't even have Rose unlocked. Usually, these provided decks consist of Team-up and Flower decks that Rose will have in the provided deck. It will also include in Rose deck although Red Stinger is in the Guardian Class, but considering it's a flower, it is added in the deck. Plot sends a message to Crazy Dave, telling him that her castle is being taken over by Dr. Zomboss. Crazy Dave summons , Briar Rose, and Pepper M.D. to help her. Levels Encounter Battle on the middle lane. |previous = |next = (Mission)RED Alert#Teammate Battle (I)}} Teammate Battle (I) on the middle lane. The Smash has a on the middle lane. |previous = (Mission)RED Alert#Encounter Battle |next = (Mission)RED Alert#Crisis Battle}} Mini-Boss Battle on the middle lane. Super Brainz has an on the middle lane. |previous = (Mission)RED Alert#Teammate Battle (I) |next = (Mission)RED Alert#Teammate Battle (II)}} Teammate Battle (II) on the middle lane. The Smash starts off with a on the middle lane. |previous = (Mission)RED Alert#Mini-Boss Battle |next = (Mission)RED Alert#Boss Battle)}} Boss Battle (in a Gravestone) in the middle lane. The player starts out with a and in the middle lane.}} Decks Gallery RACover.PNG|Comic Book Cover with Rose, Pepper M.D., Briar Rose, Red Stinger, Super Brainz, The Smash and Mini-Ninja RACMap.PNG|The mission map RedAlert1.png|The first comic strip RedAlert2.png|The second comic strip RACComicFinalNew.PNG|The final comic strip RedAlertGameplay1.png|The dialogue about the special gimmick in Encounter Battle RedAlertGameplay2.png|Encounter Battle gameplay by RedAlertGameplay3.png|Finished Encounter Battle by Fairy27 File:SuperBrainzBadTimeToWearRed.PNG|Encounter Battle by RedAlertGameplay4.png|The dialogue about the special gimmick on Teammate Battle I RedAlertGameplay5.png|Teammate Battle I gameplay by Fairy27 RedAlertGameplay6.png|Finished Teammate Battle I by Fairy27 File:SmashDiesinSameFashionAsBefore.PNG|Crisis Battle I by BF10 RedAlertGameplay7.png|The dialogue about the special gimmick on Mini Boss Battle RedAlertGameplay8.png|Mini Boss Battle gameplay by Fairy27 File:ButSuperBrainzRefusedtoDie.PNG|Mid-boss Battle by BF10 File:YetICanSAVEtheCastle.PNG|Mid-boss Battle by BF10 File:NotSureWhyImScared.PNG|Mid-boss Battle by BF10 RedAlertGameplay9.png|Teammate Battle II Gameplay by Fairy27 File:SmashIsGoingToSmash.PNG|Crisis Battle II by BF10 File:ButTheTablesTurned.PNG|Crisis Battle II by BF10 File:TheSmashIsMySwabbie.PNG|Crisis Battle II by BF10 RedAlertGameplay10.png|The dialogue about the special gimmick on Boss Battle RedAlertGameplay12.png|Boss Battle gameplay by Fairy27 File:BoomCrashMarpDedRedBrainz.PNG|Boss Battle by BF10 Old RAComic1.PNG|The first comic strip (No text, and in reverse order) RAComic2.PNG|The second comic strip (No text) RAComic3.PNG|The final comic strip (No text and in reverse order) Walkthrough Mission Red - Rose Quest and Red Stinger - Plants vs Zombies Heroes Part 56 Trivia *Unlike other missions, this one gives the player 100 s per level completed. *This mission can only be played by iOS users. **However, the mission appeared in the code of Android version, even the texture of the comic strip appeared. It is unknown if the mission can be played on Android via hacking. *This mission is also the first time where the player must play a specific hero and has a provided deck that cannot be changed. *Its the only mission with two opposing heroes. The other missions have three. Category:Plant missions Category:Levels